A baby can change everthing
by xxbabygyal92xx
Summary: Carly and Griffin get really drunk and Carly gets pregnant, griffin turns Carly away, but who will step in to take control of th situation.  If you are going to put my story down please dont review, i am not the best writer but i like to share my ideas
1. Chapter 1

Carly's acting strange

It's a Friday night and Carly is hanging out with her two best friends Freddie and Sam, they were all hanging around the icarly studio.

Carly was sitting on the couch with Sam and Freddie when and Sam jumped on Carly in a surprise tickle attack

Carly dived up off her chair and pushed Sam away, "Sam why did you jump on me for"

"I wanted to tickle my best friend" Sam said in complete shock of what Carly had just done to her

"Well don't do it" Carly said with her hands on her hips

"Ohhh someone's touchy today, is it your time of the month Carls"

"No it is not Sam"

"Well something has crawled up your ass today Carly Shay"

"Calm down Carly and Sam stop aggravating Carly"

"Stay out of this Benson" as Sam gave Freddie a dirty look

"I'm sorry I'm just feeling very strange today; I'm sorry Sam I didn't mean to snap at you like that"

"It's okay Carls just please don't push me away, I am your best friend you need to talk about your problems"

"I promise I will Sam"

Sam hugs Carly

"I need to go Carls I have to meet my mom at the mall, I will see you tomorrow"

Sam grabs her jacket and hits Freddie over the head with it

"Ouch what was that for"

"For being you"

"Bye Carls"

"Bye Fredward"

Its 1 week over the date that Carly is supposed to be seeing her period, so she is being really really moody and aggressive.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's true**

It's late December and Carly and Griffin have been dating for a year and half now and one late night they went to Gibbys 19th birthday party.

Carly was currently 20 and griffin was 23, the both of them had a good sex life but one drunken night led to another and Carly was pregnant.

Carly was sat in her apartment and she got her phone out and called Sam also know as her best friend of 14 years.

Hey Sam can you come over

Sure I will be over soon Carls

Shortly after Sam arrived at Carly's house

"Hey what's up Carls?"

"Well you know when we went to Gibbys party"

"Yes"

"Well me and Griffin got quite drunk and had sex in Gibby bathroom and griffin did not use any protection"

"So let me guess you think you are pregnant by Griffin"

"I don't know Sam I called you so you can be here when I take the test"

"Ok well did you buy the test from the store and does Griffin know about this".

"I have brought the test and I have not told Griffin because he told me he doesn't want children"

"Carly he was the one who got you in this state, so he should be supporting through this but if he want to be a complete jerk then I'm there for you"

"You promise"

"Yes"

"I love you Sam, you are the best friend any girl could ever wish for"

"Too right I am cupcake"

Carly then goes into the bathroom and takes the test and wait five minutes for the results

"Sam could you take a look"

5 minutes had past and Sam came out of the bathroom to tell Carly the news

"Carls what would you do if you were pregnant"

"I would obviously keep it I am not someone who can kill an unborn child"

"Well get ready Carls because you are having a baby"

Both girls sit in silence taking in any shock

"Carls do you want me to stay here whilst you talk to Griffin"

"I'll be ok thanks Sam, you are an awesome best friend, wish me look about Griffin "

"If he is decent Carls he will accept this child and he will support you, any guy who has a baby with you is really lucky"

Sam sets off to go back to her place which she is sharing with Wendy and a few other girls

Carly is sat at home feeling really nervous about telling Griffin the news because he is on the way home


	3. Chapter 3

Telling Griffin the news

Its 5.30 and Griffin just arrives back at the home which he shares with Carly, Griffin is the bread winner of the relationship and he pays for the bills, grocery and the shopping the house is mainly in Griffin's name.

Carly's pov...

Griffin walks into the house and props his body on the couch and lays his keys on the kitchen table.

Carly looks up from the kitchen table "Hey baby how was your day at work"

"It was ok but I'm very tired and thirsty"

"Do you want a beer out of the fridge?"

"Sure I do" Griffin says after he kisses Carly on the lips

As Carly was in the kitchen getting his beer, she brings up the conversation about the baby

"So we need to talk"

"Does it have to be tonight I just want to relax?"

"It's important"

"Ok hit me with it"

"Well you know when we went to Gibbys party 3 weeks ago".

"Yes I sure do one of the best nights of my life" Griffin says while winking at Carly, "if you know what I mean baby"

"Yes well about that you insisted on doing it in Gibbys bathroom, with no protection and now we have to face the consequences"

"Wait there one minute are you saying that your pregnant, you know what I feel about this Carly, I cannot barely support the two of us now there will be a little brat too"

"Whether you like it or not I'm keeping this baby and if you want to be one of those down beat dads that cannot look after their child then go ahead I don't need you"

"Carly why not get rid of it I want you, come on who are you going to find that gives you better sex than me"

"You know your an arrogant asshole, Sam was right I don't need you just go back to your life of crime, you know stealing motorbikes and harassing people."

"Maybe I will then I don't have to support your dumb ass anymore."

"I knew you couldn't change and do not think of coming to me in 5 to 10 years wanting to see your child because you are not coming near our baby, to you it is something you want to get rid of because you cannot stand responsibility, I hope you enjoy your life because I know I will without you in it."

Carly is really angry she has her fists clenched and her face has turned completely red

"Fine get out and I will never want to see that baby ever especially if it's like its mother."

"I feel sorry for it for having a farther like you" Carly through the television remote at Griffin

Carly goes running upstairs in tears and she calls her best friend Sam because she needs someone to talk to right now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sam is the best friend a girl could have.**

Sam picks up her phone which is vibrating on her kitchen table.

"Hey Carl's"

"Hey" Carly says with a low voice

"What's wrong Carl's?"

"Sam Griffin wants nothing to do with our unborn baby, he said it was a brat and that he wants it aborted"

"Carly listen to me he is a jerk, he will come to his senses and then it will be too late because you will find someone who will take care of you and the baby"

"Sam can you come over I need to find a place to stay for a couple of months, I can't be here anymore".

"I'll be right over cupcake".

Sam's pov..

What a jerk I knew from day one what he was like and what man would not support his child, I may not be a man but I am more of a man than Griffin will ever be. I will help Carly and the baby and ill give them a place to stay".

Sam is rushing over to Griffins and Carly's place in her car.

Sam knocks on the door as Griffin answers.

"What do you think you are doing you waste of space, you hurt my best friend she has wasted too much time on you now go away, if you know what's good for you.

Pheewww that's a huge turn on Puckett, you are one foxy momma when you are angry, pheww spank me baby.

Shut the hell up didn't you get enough sex of Carly; you know you got her in this state now you're going to act like a dumb beat idiot. "Griffin if you ever call me Puckett again ill breaks your legs"

"Carly is crap in bed I need some fresh meat maybe blonde"

"You are getting on my nerves boy now move"

"No I don't want to", after that Sam pushes griffin into the door frame, "now you stay away from Carly and the baby if you do not you will get what's coming to you trust me. "Carly will find someone who deserves you, not a jerk like him".

Sam then goes running up the stairs to Carly, who is lying on her bed with her bags packed.

"Carls don't waste your tears on someone like that, he doesn't deserve your tears" Sam goes to Carly's and hugs her "I'm here for you Carls".

"Sorry I was a long time your dumb ass ex tried to stop me"

"Oh"

"Carls come on your coming to live with me"

"But I thought Wendy and those other two girls were there"

"Well I've talked to them and they will go and stay with their friends for a while until I get you some were to stay"

"Come here Sam" Carly then hugs her best friend, "Sam you know you are the best and I could not go to anyone else in this situation"

"Don't worry Carls you and the baby will not need for anything, I will supply you with everything"

"Sam you are my baby's daddy, that's if you want to be"

"Yes of course I'd love to be"

Sam grabs one of Carly's Suitcases and makes her way down stairs to the door, when Griffin says

"So you taking her away now"

"Yes away from you"

"Well have fun because I know I will without that clean freak"

"Don't you worry Carly will have the best time of her life"

As Sam was in her car ready to leave, she pulled a brick from her pocket and launched it at Griffins window. As the brick broke through the window Sam turned to Carly and gave her a mischievous grin.

3 hours later both girls arrive back at Sam's place, there was a bed already made for Carly and Sam helped Carly unpack all her personal items away.


	5. Chapter 5

**The baby's first scan **

It's the big day of the first baby scan; Sam goes with Carly to her check up

"Hey Carls how are you feeling"

"I'm scared but also really excited"

"Ok I'm really excited to see the baby's little feet"

Fifth teen minutes later the girls are called in, the doctors goes through the usual procedure.

"Okay Miss Shay, have you had any pregnancies before"

"Do you smoke?"

"Drink"

"I do not smoke but I do drink on occasions"

"Well I advise you to stop for the baby's sake"

"Yes I will"

Both girls are amazed at what they see on the monitor, this image of the baby made both girls tear up and let out a little emotion.

Carly had a picture to take home with her, no gender can be displayed yet but they know that there is a baby in there.

Both girls get back to Sam's apartment

"Wow Carls that was amazing I now understand why mothers have baby's and why they put up with 9 months of pregnancy, you need to go and sit down

"Sam I'm not totally unable to do things for myself"

"I don't care you and that baby need lots of rest, Carls do you need anything like food, drink or any household goods"

"No just calm down Sam"

"Ok cupcake I'm just excited it just feels like my baby"

"Sam in my eyes it is yours, you are helping me out more than Griffin ever could".

"Okay cupcake you need to sleep in the big bed now, ill grab one of the other beds because we need you to be as comfortable as you can for the next several months"

"Sam I can't do that"

"I insist Carls"

"Well I can only be comftable if my best friends in there with me".

"Okay just for you Carls but if I irritate you let me know and I will go in another room".


	6. Chapter 6

Strange feelings.

Its two months previous to the last scan and everything was going really well Carly was gaining more weight and finding stuff harder to do for herself so Sam was her supporting partner, both girls attended birthing classes and Carly asked Sam to be her birthing partner, the girls attended these classes once a week.

Carly's pov..

It is early on Saturday morning and I was still in bed with Sam next to me, her body is so warm and comforting I don't know what I'd do without her right now.

Sam has been amazing in the last five months and she has been my rock and I don't know how I'd feel if she would go out and start dating or bringing people back to the house. It may sound like I'm jealous but I'm not I just want to be selfish and have Sam to myself, right I don't like Sam come on she has been for my best friend for Fourteen years and she is a female.

Seriously I can't pretend any longer I think if Sam started dating id be really jealous because they get to kiss her soft luscious lips, Sam drives me crazy with those beautiful baby blue eyes and that amazingly curly long blonde hair, also not to mention her perfect figure that many nights I put my arms around, but I wish my hands can constantly be over her naked body, damn Carly you need to behave

Well it's been two months ago that I have started feeling this way about my best friend, I hope if I ever tell her she won't reject me and more importantly my baby.

Sam's pov..

Sam heads over to the grocery store to pick up some food for their dinner and whilst their she bumps into her flat mate Wendy, who is currently staying with her friends from high school

"Hey Puckett how's Carly, haven't seen you for a few months"

"Carly's fine"

"Sam what's going on you have never been so gentle and soft and gentle in your life"

"Well Carly is my best friend and I want to show her how she can get treated compared to that jerk"

"I think it's more than that Sam"

"What you talking about Wendy"

"Well you have a thing for Carly but you will not admit it and I think Carly feels the same way about you

"Don't be stupid she was madly in love with griffin"

"Sam you can't see it when she knew you would support her she came to you, but most women if they are in love they abort their child for their boyfriend"

"Well those are the women who are stupid"

"They sure are"

"Okay Wendy I do like Carly but I don't think she feels the same so it will go nowhere, it's too complicated you know the baby calling me daddy when you can see I'm a women, and there is also Carly's reputation and people will give us crap if we were together, it's easier for me to hide my feelings"

"But Sam it's unfair on you, I think you should tell her instead of living a lie"

"I will think about it, I need to go now I will text you later on"

"Ok bye"

Sam arrives back and she finds Carly lying on the couch, "hey"

"Hey what took you so long"

"Well I bumped into Wendy and we had a short chat"

"What did you talk about"

"Nothing really"

"Ok"

Both girls have some food and later on they watch a movie in the bedroom were Carly fell asleep in Sam's arms, "Why can't it be like this forever" Sam says this to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

I think I love you

Sam went to work and she was really bored so she emailed Carly and they had a very interesting conversation.

... Hey Carls aren't you suppose to be resting

XxCarly Shayxx... Yes but I have too much on my mind to think

... What like

XxCarly Shay... It doesn't matter Sam, I don't want to disrupt you from working

...Carls you know me I do not work, I just sit here on the company's computer, and you know if you want I can come home straight away

XxCarly Shay... No I'm okay Sam

XxCarly Shayxx... Sam can I ask you a question

... Sure fire away

XxCarly Shay... What would you do if u was in love with someone who doest fell the same way

... Carls how do u know this person doest feel the same way, you are a very hot lady and anyone would be lucky to have you

XxCarly Shayxx did you just say I was hot

... Yes I did Carly because it is true

XxCarly Shayxx Sam can I tell you something

No Carls I have to tell you something first

XxCarly Shay after 3 write down what you want to tell me

XxCarly Shayxx 1

XxCarly Shayxx2

XxCarly Shayxx 3

... I love you Carly, I want to spend every moment with you, I will go to the end of the earth's to get whatever you id need do anything to see that smile light up my life

XxCarly Shayxx I love you too Sam and these feeling are much stronger than I have ever felt before and you are amazing in every way.

Are you telling me the truth Sam

Yes Carls you are amazing and you're the reason I get up in the morning, because if there was no you when we were in school I would of either been in jail or maybe even dead for the trouble I could of got in, and you know what my home life was like but you was there for me all the while

Sam it was an honour to have you as a best friend all of these years and you are the only one that would put their selves out like this for me, and I always thought you were just not wanting to date any guys because they were not good enough for you.

Well it started just when you told me you were pregnant and I realised what I had right in front of me and I began to notice how amazingly hot you were, but a part of me has always been into girls but I just never acted on it, I had a few crushes on girls back in high school but that was it.

Hmmm now what girls attracted you Miss Puckett

Well the first girl I ever liked was Wendy and this was in 5th grade, I rember checking her out but I was really young so I never really understood my feelings. My proper crush was in 8th grade on the girl in our English class her name was Sarah Benson but there was no relation to Freddie, I was really mean to her because I had a big thing for her

Oh yes I rember brunette Sarah who you put wet sponges on her seat that one day

Well I did that to see her bum wet and the time I also through water on her in the girl's bathroom; it was too see her top go see through

But Sam why did I never see this, and did you know ever feel attracted to me

Not until now you were my best friend I could never think of you like that because how close we were, I'm not saying I didn't think you were hot but not in the relationship way and I didn't want you creeped out by me, that's another reason why I never told you I liked girls

Sam but you were into Jonah a lot and then it was Pete, so have you recently had any attraction apart from me

I did like them but not too much, it's different between a boy and a girl trust me. Well about 4 months ago I dated Wendy for a couple of weeks but that was not a big thing we decided to break up because there was nothing their but the occasion fcuk and mess about, which we both really liked, but even after we broke up we still had fun together and I even made out with a few of the girls who shared our room.

Sam you never told me any of this

I'm sorry Carls it just I would not want you to think bad of me and I'm willing to give up everything for you I promise, don't forget there's a little Shay coming soon too

Sam please just hurry up from work i want to see you and we can discuss us later on

Ok I will be back soon; I will see you soon I have to work right now

Sam finishes work and heads home to see Carly but before she arrives home she goes to the local store and buys Carly a dozen red roses


End file.
